heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.06.09 - Cake and Friendship in the Medical Lab
Sunday morning. It meant, for many people, sleeping in or going to church. For Jocelyn, this Sunday it meant waking up and feeling a bit better, thanks to Amanda's healing potions, and has been spending the last half hour convincing the doctor to let her try and heal herself. "Seriously. Disconnect the machine, because my vision is coming back," the girl comments. "Unless you want my inherent abilities to roast the really expensive equipment...". The doctor grumbles a lot and disconnects the machines from Jocelyn. She's dressed in the usual patient's gown at this point. "No, I don't mind if you monitor me while I do this. Just don't attach anything to me unless you want that static electrical field to fry your equipment. I'm not yet strong enough to control that," the teenager says as she sits up in her bed. She did understand the doctor had a job to do, but it was mildly frustrating at times, plus she'd spent two days stuck in bed after being hit with fifteen electrical blasts and having more than half her innards and most of her exterior crispy fried by electrical and heat burns when she overloaded. Yeah, it had been a bad couple days for Jocelyn. It was a rough night for Merle as well. Went to a monster fest at the Majestic Theater in "The City" with her sister only to wind up staring in a real-life 'Monster Flick' and fall victim to one of the creatures. She's recovering fairly well -- between the advanced medicine available at Xavier's and the healing potion she imbied before collapsing last night -- but being at ground zero of an acidic-gore explosion and having been raked in the gut by one of the beasts she's not well enough for the doctor to have even talked about releasing her. Bandages are on Merle's face and hands as well as one covering healing wounds on her stomach which are covered by her gown and sheets. She is awake now, having been listening to the banter between Jocelyn and the doctor on the other side of the room since it woke her a short while ago. Fortunately for Jocelyn, she's got friends here. Not in the room every moment, but close by. And one of them has been pretty communicative over the last couple days. So now that the redhead can try and deal with her condition herself, Jubilee's made arrangements so that she can leave in something besides a hospital gown. The Asian teen's just coming in now with a leftover shopping bag in hand, full of a few clothing essentials for her friend. "Special delivery!" she calls cheerfully, holding up the bag. The cheer lasts until she sees the distinctly blue figure occupying the other bed. "Merle? Holy fudge, you're in here too?" she asks, hurrying to check up on her friend. Jocelyn hadn't heard Merle was in here, too. Not until she overhears Jubilee and actually glances around. She'd been pretty out of it though. "Oh, hi Merle. Hey Jubes, thanks," Jocelyn says. Her face is still all burned and scarred up with electrical burns, but she was hoping that wouldn't last long. The teenager takes a breath and straightens up, focusing her energy. If anyone is able to see life energy, they would notice that Jocelyn seems to be manipulating her own raw life energy, and her wounds begin to heal rapidly. It takes a couple minutes, due to the sheer amount of damage done, but Jocelyn returns to normal as the doctor monitors her change in physical health with one of those handheld devices. Some advanced technology, no doubt. Jocelyn, now able to actually convey emotion properly in her face, looks over at Merle with a frown. "What happened to you?" she asks, concern in her voice as she rises to go over to see the recent blue addition to the X-teams. "TJ and I went to the Cult Film Festival last night at the Majestic Theater," which is located somewhere in Lower Metropolis for those who would know such things, "'Manda was there as well. Something magical was building up and then there were monsters." Merle pauses a moment and closes her eyes. The doctor comes over to shoo the other girls away but Merle opens her eyes and shakes her head and says, "No, I'll be ok. I can still feel the potion working," to dismiss him. "An evac was suggested so I teleported a good number of the audience... more than forty of them... to a police station and returned in time to be inside a dome `mom' built around the place." She frowns a moment as she tries to recollect some of the details. "There was someone there that seemed to be like Spider-man... but it wasn't actually him... and Axiom was there as well and a magician was with him. That magician got all the victims out of the dome and we started vanquishing the monsters." She shakes her head as she finishes, "I over extended myself, rushing into the fight so soon after such a massive `port like that. Got knocked down by one of the creatures. I took it out and was able to get away but took some injuries as you see." "Sounds like a seriously bad night," Jubilee murmurs. "I'd hug you, but with all those bandages I'll bet that'd be majorly painful." She leans down and kisses Merle's cheek instead. "How did everybody else come out?" She gives Jocelyn a smile. "No sweat... but there are sweats, plural. Be right over." "There are a few spiders running around," Jocelyn says as she thinks that through. "I'd need more detail to pin down which one you ran into," the teenager offers. "I'm not at full strength, but if you want me to fix you up, I think I can manage that," Jocelyn tells Merle. "Should have you up and about in no time". She had the ability to heal, and so Jocelyn felt it was her duty to offer it when it was needed and helpful, and she figured Merle didn't really want to spend a few days stuck in the infirmary. "Must have been Wiccan, if it was another magician with Axiom," Jocelyn adds as she considers the information Merle provides about the night. "I'm glad that it sounds like most everyone got out of there. Any idea what caused it yet?" Jocelyn asks. She's not an expert on magic, but threats, threats were something she was always concerned with. "Ahh, sweats and non-gown clothes. Definitely better than a hospital gown," she agrees with Jubilee. Merle winces at the thought of being hugged right this moment. "I don't know, Jubilee, I passed out and woke up here actually." "I didn't really get a great look at him. Homemade costume. Looked young... based on his stature at least," Merle says on the topic of the Spider-man figure. "And sure, if you can help me hurry out of here that'd be great. I can't take another healing potion until tonight and the doctor says he's done all he can because he doesn't want to mix medicine with my potion." "No, I don't know what caused it or how anyone turned out other than myself right now," she says apologetically. "Though, I assume that no news is good news," she adds with a smile. Wearing sweats herself, gray with pink color blocking, Jubilee stifles giggles at Jocelyn's emphatic statement. "You are /so/ right! I've worn those things. I don't know who designed 'em, but they need a life sentence from the Fashion Police. Some people can make 'em look good, but I'm not one of 'em." She turns and sets the bag next to Jocelyn's bed, within easy reach. And back to Merle her attention goes. "I'll have to check on 'em, sounds like. But... hmm. Joce, are you through with my DVD player? I'll need to loan it to Merle if she stays overnight." She glances back at Merle again. "Hope you like anime. That's half of what I loaned Joce." Walking over, Jocelyn quietly sets her hand on Merle's shoulder. "Alright, this should only take a couple minutes," she tells the woman. She looks at Jubilee and smiles. "If I do this right, Merle won't need to borrow it, but yeah, I'm finished with it. Thanks for the loan, Jubilee". Jocelyn then starts to focus her energy, manipulating Merle's life energy to increase her healing speed dramatically. Provided nothing happens, Merle should feel her wounds close up and repair themselves in the matter of a couple minutes. Jocelyn herself stays focused and quiet during this time, simply because it takes a lot of concentration for her to do that. Outwardly, any injuries that Merle has, provided everything goes right, should quickly close up and repair themselves. Jocelyn's power, mixed with the ongoing effects of Merle's healing power, amps up Merle's healing rate to incredible levels and as she feels the gashes on her abdomen closing she pulls off her bandages and looks down at the purple flesh closing up. "That's just brilliant, Jocelyn, thanks!" The doctor comes over and checks on Merle's abdominal wounds and removes the bandages on her face and hands. He suggests that at this rate she can get out of bed in a few minutes and then steps away. "Wow... I knew you were multitalented, Joce, but that's one /way/ awesome talent!" Jubilee comments enthusiastically. "Do you make house calls? Or dorm room calls?" A power like that would make her seriously popular with any injured members of the school! She turns to Merle. "Looks like the cuts and bruises are going away all right. How do you feel? Other than feeling a draft, I mean. Not dizzy or anything?" Pulling her hand away, Jocelyn smiles. "Thanks, both of you. And yes, I make dorm room calls," the teenager adds with a small laugh. "Been working on perfecting it, but unfortunately that usually means I have to get hurt, and I try to avoid that situation. People are pretty good about not getting seriously injured though, so I haven't had to use it very often on others lately". Or they just weren't telling her about their injuries, but it was about the same thing in effect. "You'll probably be hungry. I always am after I use it on myself. It accelerates life energy, so getting some food shortly afterwards usually helps stabilize me after I use it". Of course, knowing Jocelyn, she'd probably just use that as an excuse to eat something anyway, but that was beside the point! And then there's Anole. Who heals all on his own due to his particular genetic mutation. He's also got a piece of cake from the cafeteria above. "Hey, I heard someone was stuck in here, and we had cake, so I was thinking someone might want some cake." The reptilian student says as he peeks through the door. "I am famished." Merle grins as she says this though and looks around. "Do you know where they would have stowed my uniform when they dolled me up like this? Cause yeah, other than that the draft over here is the only main complaint." She quickly pulls up the sheet when Anole enters but since her bed is close to the door he would have gotten a good look at her belly with its quickly fading, faint purple scars on its cornflower blue flesh. "I promise, I'll come visit next time I get hurt. That way you can practice." Jubilee is all for something that might save herself, or anybody else, infirmary time. Lying around all day is not her favorite thing to do, no matter what some of her teachers might say. She looks back to Merle and giggles, hearing Anole come in. She playfully reaches down and pretends to hold Merle's sheet down, but only stops her from pulling it up for maybe a second. "Hi, Anole! I think Merle here could use some cake. Maybe Joce, too!" "Hey Vic," Jocelyn says, greeting her partner-in-crime. "Been stuck in here a couple days, but I'm free and clear now," the teenager says, since she'd recovered enough to use her own power. "Though I think Merle can use the cake more than I can," she says easily. She wasn't a huge cake fan, as weird as that might seem. She liked it well enough, but could pass on it just the same, too. "How've you been doing?" she asks. A nod is given to Merle. "Oh, it'll be over in a storage closet just that way," Jocelyn says, gesturing to one. "It's where they put the patient's stuff when they come in". It made enough sense to her, at the very least. "I'll hold you to that, Jubes," Jocelyn tells her friend with a small grin. "Just don't go getting hurt on my account". "Joce always wants food. Kebabs, candy, pizza, whatevs... Honestly, I don't know where she puts it." Victor (Anole) says with a laugh, as he approaches Merle and offers the cake on out. "Here you go." he says with a little smile towards Jocelyn. "Well, you know. Been chillin' with Eddie, school work, talking to the 'rents on the phone and making sure they know I'm safe and sound." Vic answers with a little smile. "Enjoy." he says, nodding to the cake. "Man. I feel lucky now, not having to usually stay in here." Merle playfully elbows Jubilee for the sheet trick and sticks her surprisingly red (though violet tinged) tongue at the younger girl. She sits up and, after adjusting the sheet and her robe, takes the offered cake. "Thank you," she says to Victor. "We haven't met. I'm Merle." She then begins to eat the cake, decorum and crumbs in the bed be damned, while nodding to Jocelyn about the uniform and giving a requesting look on her face since she doesn't want to walk around in the robe with Anole in the room. Jubilee giggles and stumbles back at the elbow. "Ow! Merle, you meanie! Joce, I think I need healing," she calls, holding her middle with one arm. She's not hurt, obviously, but teasing Merle is fun. "Is that where the uniforms and stuff are kept? They'd never tell me when I was in here." "Nice to meet you, Merle. I'm Vic, Anole on missions." The green-skinned young man replies, smiling gently. "I hope you feel better soon." he offers then, moving over to give Jocelyn a friendly little squeeze. A very careful, gentle little squeeze. Someone knows all about Jocelyn's abilities. "How about you, Joce, been getting into trouble?" "Hey, I do have some criteria of what food I'll eat," Jocelyn points out with a laugh. She heads over to the storage area and gets the uniform for Merle. "Here you are," she says as she brings it over. "I hope you're not doing too much school work, now that it's summer. I just passed the GED, so I don't have to worry about classes until I manage to get into college," she tells the boy. "And even then, it'll be local, so I'll stay at the institute". Jubilee gets a small grin. "It's hard to hide things from the one who can watch people move with energy, you know," the teen points out. "Oh, just a bit of trouble here and there, Vic. Nothing too bad, aside from getting hit from fifteen different blasts from Electro all at once". Which Vic would know meant a really, really bad Overload. Merle hands the plate to someone once she finishes the cake. She asks Anole to turn around and after he does she gets into the body sock part of the uniform and tells him he can turn back around. As she is dressing she says, "Well, we both learned something there then, Jubilee," in a jocular tone as she continues the banter with the Asian girl. Jubilee sticks her tongue out at Jocelyn, the party pooper. "Okay, you go ahead and be a meanie, too," she ripostes, and steps out of the way so Merle can collect her uniform. "At least that didn't get all shredded when you got clawed," she observes. "Though I guess if it did, we could find you something to wear. We've got lots of students about the right size." She stifles a giggle. "Granted, some of 'em are guys..." She leans down to give Merle a hug, then one for Anole, then a kiss on the cheek for Jocelyn. Somebody else knows the redhead's powers, too. "I'll see about gathering up my DVD player and the other stuff. I've got a study session in ten, and I need to hurry." She steps over to Jocelyn's former resting place and begins packing up the player. Rolling his eyes, Anole turned, giving a bit of a knowing grin over to Jubes and Joce. The green gay-boy turns around and just crosses his arms as he waits for the young woman to get dressed. "Damn. No weird effects, right Joce? I mean, that much juice.." he states, "Hey. You wear weird things when Pride comes to town." "It just burned most of my body and about half the interior, but I've healed up. Amanda's healing potions kept me going long enough to recover to the point I could use my powers," Jocelyn tells Anole. Yeah, she'd been burned badly enough she didn't have enough left to use her powers. It was pretty nasty. "Laters Jubilee. I'll see you around," the teenager offers. "Anyway, I actually gotta get going too," she adds. "Got a few things to take care of today, now that I'm free. I'll see everyone later". Category:Log